degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IMissCamaya/Degrassi 2.0 (Issue Chop Blocking 1)
Hello fellow users. I've been busy lately with finals, so thats why you didn't see a response blog right away but I'm here now. Anyway, if ya'll remember, I made a post about what I wanted my fave Degrassi girls (and Becky) to do next season. Since this season was kind of depressing (Cam, hint hint), ''I wanted my favorites to go through some hard times to make it a bit more interesting, but nothing crazy or just beyond what they can handle. I want season 13 to be kind of breezy compared to Season 12, so I avoided heavy duty topic. A comment from Blazen96 made me realize, this is Degrassi. Nothing is ever breezy. Campbell's suicide was very upsetting, yes, but it was realistic and handled very well. Some of my respect for the writers has been restored. A drunk driving episode (''a la School's Out) would be very powerful, and, if well writtened like it was in the previous movie, could be a hallmark for the series. Since I have my favorite charactersters and characters who annoy the hell out of me, I decided to make a serious issue chopping block. This is where I come up with a very serious, hot button issue that plauges teens today, and I offer up the character I want this bad thing to happen to the most, and who would really do the plot the most good. You'll understand once I get into it: Issue: Drunk driving. Character I want: Drew. Most Poignant: Fiona.- I think I'm not alone here when I say Drew is probably my least favorite character to ever star in the series. He has little redeeming qualities, and never learns his lesson from the dumb stuff he does. It would make sense for Drew to get drunk after a party and despite warnings from Bianca, he gets behind the wheel. Because he is just that stupid. He ends up ramming into someone, killing them, and is sent to jail, realizing he can't bail himself out of this jam and the experience will force him to grow up. This would humanize his charcter for me, and give him much needed credibility to his history other than the usual 'I Cheated On My Hot Girlfriend' plot. With that being said, I honestly think Fiona would do this plot most good. She's had alcohol problems in the past. I was thinking that a terrible event happens to her (breaking up with Immy, her mom dying, etc.) and she goes ballistic. She gets super drunk, and gets behind the wheel. She speeds off into the night, and ends up ramming into somebody. She can go through a redemption period while in prison, and reexamine her life, and get her priorities straight. I think she would do this plot the most justice. With Immy staying behind, she would be around enough to make it possible. Issue: Rape. Character I want: Tristan. Most Poignant: Becky.-I honestly think this would be a poignant plot for any character. There's a reason why I picked Tristan. Tris is an innocent kid, and one of my faves. He may also be a little curious about certain, er, things. If he got a fake ID, went to a club, and met an attractive stranger, he would easily fall prey to an attack. Plus, since a guy has never really gotten to portray an issue like this on TV, I would give Degrassi eternal props for even attempting this. And as much as I don't want that, I'd be interesting to see how he deals with it. Now as much as I can't stand Becky, I would cry my eyes out if this were to ever happen to her. I know I talked about her the last time, but I realized this would be an excellent plot for her. It'd be a surefire bonus if she ended up pregnant with her assailant's baby, and be forced into conflict with her extremist conservative beliefs, her parents not allowing an abortion and her desperate need to get rid of the baby. Becky woud be the perfect character for this particular plot. If Degrassi started doing serious issues on the regular with no comedic fillers, I, personally, would regaurd it the most excellent teen television on right now. I'm award they have viewers to think of, those same people who probably don't want a show all too serious. I get that, but its time for a change. Instead of getting focusing on viewership so much, they should focus on getting various issues to life and getting their point across. I they want to start a new, serious revolution, then so be it. I'll label it, Degrassi 2.0. What other issues do you want? What characters do you think deserve the most shine? Tell me your opinions, get people thinking! I'll mention your comment on my next post if it really strikes a cord with me. Category:Blog posts